La peor parte de una relación es cuando comienzas a perder el amor
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Beck analiza su relación con Jade para darse cuenta de varias cosas. ADVERTENCIA ESTE ES UN BORI con indicios de JANDRE
1. Chapter 1

**La peor parte de una relación es cuando comienzas a perder el amor.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Estos personajes pertenecen a Dan Warp y a Nickelodeon.

* * *

Beck comenzó a preguntarse cuanto tiempo había estado en esta situación. Cuando conoció a Jade, estaba intrigado por las historias detrás de la diosa gótica. La primera impresión que obtuvo de ella fue que había mucho más en su interior. Los primeros meses fueron buenos. Comenzó a conocerla mejor que nadie. Sabía que debajo de esa fachada de chica ruda había una niña que su mayor temor era que la lastimaran. Porque ya había recibido mucho dolor en sus cortos 14 años de vida.

Pronto Beck se acostumbró a la forma de ser de Jade, después de todo él la quería por lo que había dentro de ella, aunque los celos de Jade hacían un tanto difícil la relación, pero nunca tanto como cuando llego ella.

Ojos color avellana, piel morena, cabello castaño, sonrisa encantadora, mejillas marcadas y hermosas que acentuaban su nariz y sus labios.

Eso fue lo que llamó su atención por primera vez, lejos del café caliente que la chica había derramado sin intención sobre él.

Jade lo conocía bastante bien, sabía que su novio había hecho click con la chica nueva, ella estaba acostumbrada a que las chicas se le arrojaran a su novio sin importar la edad, pero nunca había visto que él se paralizara delante de una, ni si quiera lo hizo con ella cuando lo conoció.

Su primer instinto fue marcar su territorio y mostrarse hostil ante la recién llegada. Jade lo presentía bien, Beck Oliver desarrollaría fuertes sentimientos por ella tan pronto le permitiera acercarse.

Ese mismo día trató de asustar a la recién llegada, derramando café sobre la cabeza de la chica y sintió más rabia cuando Beck expresó abiertamente que se estaba pasando del límite. Pero al final del día lo había logrado su objetivo, humillar públicamente a la nueva por meterse con su novio. Nadie se mete con las posesiones de Jade West. Con una sonrisa triunfante observó a Victoria Vega salir corriendo del salón con lágrimas en los ojos. Sinceramente esperaba que Tori Vega jamás volviera a Hollywood Arts.

Para su mala fortuna solo fue el principio del fin, Tori regreso con más seguridad y autoestima a la preparatoria. Fue testigo de cómo besó a Beck y este pareció disfrutarlo, ante sus ojos la intrusa le comenzaba a robar su círculo de amigos, las reuniones constantemente eran en casa de los Vega, ella comenzaba a protagonizar muchas de las obras de Hollywood Arts y hasta había convencido a todos de que la dejaran entrar al falso equipo de ping pong.

Beck sabía que todo eso pensaba Jade de Tori y algunos meses después cambio el odio por Tori y lo dirigió hacia la nueva amiga de Beck Vanessa Vaughn .

Beck ya estaba harto de las constantes escenas de celos así que decidió terminar, fue cuando se percató por primera vez que su amor por Jade comenzaba a ceder.

Nunca esperó que Tori ayudará a Jade a regresar con él obsequiándole un perro, si bien las cosas no habían salido tan bien como Tori y Jade esperaban no dejo de notar aquella mirada de dolor en los ojos de su amiga cuando este le dijó a Jade que jamás había dejado de amarla. Mirada de dolor que fue rápidamente reemplazada por aquella de saber que había realizado lo correcto.

Las cosas siguieron su curso, pero él nunca dejó de cuestionarse porque esa mirada también lo había herido. Sobre todo cuando ella hizo que recuperara su papel en aquella película. Nunca nadie había tenido un gesto tan significativo hacia su persona.

Tori usualmente siempre estaba ahí para todos sus amigos, habían pasado cosas increíbles como la vez que escaparon de una prisión en Yerba, cuando donó más de un litro de sangre para la operación de Robbie o aquella vez que regreso a la vida a Rex.

Tampoco se le iba a olvidar el estreno de arribita del centro, esa metáfora era la que más le quedaba, su novia constantemente le decía lo horrible que era Tori Vega, pero sabía que siempre los sacaba de aprietos ya sea cantando para pagar una cuenta altísima o consiguiendo patrocinio para la obra de Jade.

No evito sentir furia y celos al saber lo que Ryder Daniels le estaba haciendo, fue el primero en buscarla y obligar a Jade a acompañarlo cuando Tori no supo controlar sus celos por la relación de Danny y Cat. Sabía que Tori no quería lastimar a Cat y francamente comprendía a Danny por que él ya había estado en sus zapatos. Tori no necesitaba saber que en esos momentos Beck Oliver ya sentía algo más allá que una amistad profunda por ella, ella necesitaba amigos con los cuales desahogarse y después de todo Jade también se lo debía a Vega.

No supo en que momento el procuró hacer todo lo posible por no verla triste bueno si supo el momento pero nunca fue su intención dejar que las cosas con Jade se salieran de control.

La relación se volvió tan viciada que el sentía amor por Jade si pero no era estar enamorado de Jade. Sabía que ambos se estaban lastimando y no podía dejar de pensar en que Jade no admitía que también estaba exactamente en la misma situación que él. Beck observaba como se comportaba con Andre desde que grabaron una canción juntos que él nunca escuchó. Era la única persona con la que Jade no era grosera ni soberbia. De hecho observaba las miradas que le dedicaba a su amigo cada vez que este subía al escenario, como sencillamente cerraba los ojos y se dejaba perder entre las letras y melodías escritas por Andre y que tenía en la memoria de su peraphone a song for you y 365 días las cuales escuchaba con frecuencia.

Todo termino cuando ganaron el premio a la peor pareja en el programa de Sinjin ¿Cómo pasaron de ser la pareja de envidia a la peor? Sabía la respuesta tenía un tiempo en que Jade y él no iban en la misma dirección.

Aquella noche cuando Jade comenzó a contar su impulso era salir y complacerla, suspiro profundamente y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, volvió a ser testigo de esa mirada de dolor en Tori Vega quien se ocultaba detrás de Andre, Cat y Robbie, siendo testigo de cómo una vez más iba directamente hacia la persona de conflicto, sin entender él mismo su masoquismo.

Trina se lanzó sobre él, pero no fue la acción de Trina, fue la mirada de Tori. Mejor que nadie había leído esa alma, sabiendo que estaba a punto de romperle el corazón y que como siempre ella se haría la fuerte, no derramaría ninguna lágrima y enfocaría muchos de sus pensamientos en tratar de que Jade y él regresaran como siempre. Comprendía el significado, no es que a Tori le gustará el hecho de que terminaran en contentándose con una sesión de acalorados besos y caricias como siempre, si no que tal vez esa chica sentía lo mismo por él y lo mejor que podía hacer ante un amor aparentemente no correspondido o nunca confesado era ayudar a esa persona procurándole felicidad, a pesar de que ella no fuera la fuente de dicha felicidad.

Y tomó la decisión, quería borrar esa mirada de dolor del rostro de Tori, el conteo de Jade terminó escuchó arrancar el vehículo y decidió quedarse a lado de sus amigos, Tori le regalo una sonrisa empática, como queriéndole decir se lo difícil que es mantenerte alejado o dejar ir a alguien que amas, apoyo su mano sobre el hombro de Beck y le dio un ligero apretón asegurándole que ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

Beck suspiro, después de todo a pesar de que ya no ama con la misma intensidad a Jade duele dejar ir a la persona con la que compartió los últimos 4 años de su vida. Pero estaba seguro de algo, el futuro con esa chica de ojos cafés que lo miraba cada 5 minutos para asegurarse que estuviera bien no iba a ser el mismo que el compartió con Jade West esta vez la amistad y la confianza serían las bases que fincaría a lado de Tori Vega.


	2. All I want is Everything

**All I Want is everything.**

**DISCLAIMER**: Estos personajes pertenecen a Nickelodeon, Dan Schneider y the warp bakery. Me base un poco en las historias de los videos All I want is everything, beggin on your knees y freak the freak out del Cast de Victorious con Victoria Justice.

AN: Gracias a patitocuac por el follow a la historia y su review

* * *

**Theslap**

**Tori Vega:**

**En casa sin nada que hacer**

**Mood: ABURRIDAAAA!**

Decidí navegar un rato entre y el friendbookster.

Oh por Dios Dean Stanland acepto mi solicitud de amistad. Pensé que no se acordaría de mí, después de todo solo fuimos compañeros en la clase de R&B un semestre.

En el chat de friendbookster.

**OMG Dean está soltero! ¿Qué debo hacer?**

* * *

Después de ayudarle a mi padre a cambiarle el aceite a su auto y de que mi celular no dejará de timbrar por el ringtone puedo apostar que cierta Vega que amo esta aburrida en internet publicando videos tontos en theslap o leyendo las propuestas para tu pides y yo lo hago.

Me limpie las manos y decidí conectarme un rato, tal vez podría chatear sin problemas con Tori intercambiar un poco de música o incluso un video chat.

Pero me lleve una decepción enorme, Tori está emocionada porque Dean Stanland regreso recientemente al mercado.

Me siento mal, me pregunta que debe hacer, pero tengo que hacer lo correcto, ella siempre lo ha hecho por mi pese que hay momentos en donde yo creo que soy algo un poco más que su mejor amigo.

**Ve por él. Invítalo a salir.**

¿En serio? Yo Beckett James Oliver le estoy diciendo a la chica de mis sueños que invite a salir a otro.

Y por si fuera poco, tuve que ayudarla a decidir que usar en la cita y volverse loca de frustración para definir la mejor manera de invitarlo. Me limite a decirle que fuera ella misma, la Tori increíble y maravillosa que nos muestra a todos.

Siento un nudo en el estómago y no es una buena sensación como cuando voy a salir al escenario o cuando estoy con Tori, después de una hora de haber chateado con ella, observe el video que posteo en el muro de Dean, se ve tan natural haciendo una de las cosas que más le apasionan y es cantar. Es una tortura lenta y dolorosa.

**Aún no obtengo una respuesta :'(**

Cat inmediatamente respondió

**Booo ¿podemos ayudarte?**

Y hasta Jade

**Vega el tipo solo es tímido**

Puedo imaginarme la sonrisa que puso Tori al leer las respuestas de Jade y Cat.

**Tengo una idea nos vemos en el centro.**

45 minutos más tarde estaba recibiendo mensajes de texto de Andre, Robbie, Cat y Jade para que ayudara a Tori a conquistar a Dean. Tuve que mentir diciendo que ayudaría a mi padre con algunas cosas. Lo cierto es que no quería ver a Tori salir con otro para que le rompiera el corazón.

Y dos horas después veía como todos ayudaban a Tori pegando carteles para Dean en los lugares que el susodicho frecuenta.

Es oficial estoy harto y necesito despejarme.

Salí al jet café que estaba en el centro afuera estaba cubierto por los posters que Tori había hecho y un corazón. Cualquier chica que se tome esas molestias para una cita no se debe dejar ir.

Para mi mala fortuna. Dean estaba revisando el video que Tori había publicado en su muro .

Oye Beck. Tu eres muy amigo de Tori Vega ¿verdad?

Si ¿Por qué?

La chica es muy sexy. ¿Podrías darme el número de su celular?

Contra mi voluntad se lo proporcione y doy gracias a mis aptitudes histriónicas por que en verdad moría de celos.

Y así comenzó mi tormento, afortunadamente no duró mucho Tori casi siempre hablaba de lo maravilloso que era Dean, pero al cabo de 60 días algo cambio. Justamente cuando Dean estaba por marcharse a la universidad.

Estábamos en una fiesta de alguna de las chicas conocidas de Trina, habían rentado un club y aún había muchos chicos de Northridge tratando de colarse y algunos otros de HA esperando entrar. Note inmediatamente a Tori a un lado de la fila hablando o mejor dicho discutiendo con alguien.

¿COMO QUE NO VAS A VENIR?

Sabes que haz lo que quieras, hemos terminado.

Después de eso, Tori tardo en ingresar al lugar, pronto me rodearon algunas chicas, así que no pude acercarme en cuanto la vi entrar.

Tori trataba de disimular que estaba bien y que no le afectaba.

Pero la conozco demasiado bien.

Así que reuní a todos y tratamos de hacerla olvidarse de Dean un rato, yo se mejor que nadie como duele una ruptura y que necesita a sus mejores amigos para apoyarla.

Nuestra relación va mejorando de nuevo puedo estar cerca de ella y me siento mejor que nunca. Hasta que fuimos a la feria, Tori vio de nuevo a Dean con una chica de Northdrige. Haciendo lo mismo que Dean planeo para ella en su segunda cita.

Trina y yo la abrazamos y desde ese momento me prometí a mismo que nadie más volvería lastimarla.


End file.
